


The Use of Claw: A New Era (Book One)

by ColoredLion



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action, BadWritingFromAYearAgo, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredLion/pseuds/ColoredLion
Summary: Long after the Clans moved to the lake, other warriors didn't like the ways the other Clans were doing. So, groups of cats from each Clan left the lake to find another territory to live in. SheerClan, in the mountains, OceanClan, near the sundrown place, MarshClan, a marsh, and FlightClan, in a forest. The main character is Currentpaw from SheerClan. She is put in a prophecy with Falconpaw from MarshClan and Wavepaw from OceanClan to save all of the Clans from the reign of the new BloodClan. You see, Scourge had a daughter named, Blackwing. When Scourge died, Blackwing swore that she would destroy every Clan so that her father could rest in peace. Now she has found the other Clans and seeks for destruction. Secrets unfold, and Currentpaw will determine the lives of all of the Clans.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first book I have ever written. The start may be pretty bad because I wrote it around a year and a half ago and I was too lazy to edit. But, I hope you enjoy!

Prologue  
A rumble of thunder echoed across the afternoon savannah, casting ripples of fear. The gazelles raised their heads, and the zebras huddled together as a massive dark shadow swooped overhead. Under a palm, a pride of large golden cats lay. With the rumble, a large and maned golden cat jerked awake. Another rumble echoed. The gold cat felt a burst of panic so strong that he almost fell off of his paws. “RUN!” roared the maned gold-cat, terror seizing him. The other gold cats stumbled to their paws, and when the rumble came again there was no hesitation. The golden-cats started racing away across the sun-bathed, grasses. The wind whipped at the maned golden cat’s fur as he bounded through the savannah, his mate and pride hard on his paws. But the sky seemed to darken as the sound--as loud and rumbling as thunder--started again. It got louder and louder.   
A dark, bone-chilling shadow passed overhead. The golden-maned cat looked up. A massive metal bird swooped close above them. The golden cats fled in panic, paws pounding the earth, eyes wild with fear. Tottering behind them were three small cubs, their eyes scared. Their mother, a dark gold she-cat, trailed behind the pride, staying close to her cubs. The shadow came again, circling around with that terrifying rumble. There was a earth-shaking bang, a spurt of bright red blood, and the dark gold mother cat was lying on the ground, blood soaking into the earth.   
“Shadowdust!” the maned gold cat cried in horror.   
“We can't run away from them! It's too fast.” A sleek light golden furred cat snarled, darting up next to the horrified maned-cat. “We’ll have to fight them.” The light gold cat glanced at her stomach, swollen with unborn cubs.  
“No… run, Sandfleck, and take Shadowdust’s cubs… go… I'll fight them.” The massive maned golden cat turned and raked his claws through the air, snarling. A twoleg’s head appeared out of a hole in the metal bird. Pulling out a sleek silver stick, he positioned it at the cats. Another bang shot through the air. Terror spiked at the cat’s fur. Something sharp hit his side, making him feel very weak. He stumbled and fell, fear gripping his heart. The bird slowed and growled to the earth, spewing up sand as he landed. Twolegs strutted out, and hooked something around his legs, chattering to each other. They grasped the hooks and dragged the weak cat by his legs. He tried to claw them but his feeble paws hit nothing. More bangs split the air and a terrifyingly familiar roar sounded in the air. A thump next to him caused him to turn his head, seeing a lump of pale-gold fur splayed out next to him. Not Sandfleck! But before the maned cat could see anymore, everything went black and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This writing is pretty old and I was too lazy to edit it, but I need to post book one before I post my second book so that everything makes sense.

Chapter One

“Mommy! Why won’t Currentkit wake up?” Darkness surrounded my vision.   
“Well, my dear, she just hasn't woken up yet. You kits are only two sunrises old!”  
“But I want to play with her!” Came a high-pitched male voice. “It's so boring only playing with Glowkit! All she does is stare.”  
“I do not!” A squeaky voice sounded.  
“Calm down Runningkit, Glowkit is just learning in her own time. Currentkit will wake up soon. She can wake up whenever she wants too. Now go run along and play.” I don't want to wake up. It's so nice and warm in the darkness. But, I couldn't help but feel a little curious about what the world looked like out of the darkness. I faintly remembered seeing a bright green color. Slowly, I opened my eyes, feeling very groggy. A yawn came out of my mouth making me squint.  
A large den loomed around me. I heard shuffling next to me as, who seemed to be my mom, sat down to sleep. Before she closed her eyes I saw a hint of blue. I wonder what I look like… I stared down at my paws to see soft gray fur.  
I stumbled out of the den, trying to find my feet. I walked into a dim cave with rocky walls. Some golden sunlight filtered through an entrance to the outside world.   
Padding towards it, I bumped into a grey pelt, not even realizing it was there. The grey pelt turned and a growl rumbled in his throat.  
“Who did that?” Seeing him clearly now, stood a grey cat with dark legs and vibrant green eyes.  
“Me.” I mewed, confused. He had looked like he was part of the wall with his fur. “Sorry, I didn't see you.”  
The cat grunted. “Ugh, kits!”  
“What's your name?” I asked. Curiosity tugged at my belly.  
“I am Badgerclaw. A warrior of this Clan, and you have to show me respect!” He stared down at me with annoyance flashing in his eyes.  
“Do who know who I am?” The question just came out.  
“You are Currentkit. A cat that bothers everyone in the clan until you are a responsible warrior.” The name Currentkit did seem familiar. I had heard it when I was asleep. Currentkit? I would’ve thought it was something else… Ah nevermind. Maybe Glowkit and Runningkit were asking me to wake up! Without saying bye to Badgerclaw, I scampered away to find them.  
Wandering around the cave a thought struck through my mind. I don't even know what my littermates look like! I could get lost in the cave with no food and water and die! I looked around, frightened by my thought. Just make sure that you can see at least one cat. I concluded with satisfaction.  
I had passed a large boulder and starting hearing little squeaks. I jumped up from behind the boulder and ran towards the sound.   
“I'm here!” I yelled still running. The squeaks had gotten louder as I ran into a little crack in the wall.   
“Have you guys started playing without me?” I mewed. Just then the loud squeaks turned into screeches as large, grey, flying animals flew at me.   
“HELP! HELP!” I yowled trying to run out. “GIANT THINGS ARE ATTACKING ME!” I started to cry from fear. More flew at my face. I yowled even more. I saw a little sliver of light and I ran towards it as fast as I could. I jumped through the crack and saw warriors were running towards me. The animals flew out of the crack and all around the cave as warriors leapt up and tried killing all of them.   
Cheers rang around the cave.   
“We've never had this many bats all at once before!”  
“Maybe we can feast tonight!”  
The word “bats” melted on my tongue. Bat isn't even close to what describes them. Everyone seemed ecstatic, but my heart was pounding from fear. Little mews escaped my mouth and I was shaking. A gray tom cat tinted with blue came up to me.  
“It's okay little one.” The tom cat spoke in a soft voice. “I'll take you to your mother.” He picked me up by the scruff, which was very uncomfortable, and dropped me at the entrance of the large den that I had come out of.   
“Duskheart, I found Currentkit.” The cat mewed.  
“Oh, thank Starclan! Thank you so much Azul.” Duskheart looked down at me. Starclan? I thought, but it flew out of my mind as Duskheart spoke again. “I was so worried about you!” She nodded to Azul and he padded away. Duskheart shoved me into the den and curled up around me in a soft moss bed.   
“I was only trying to find Glowkit and Runningkit.” I exclaimed in a shaken voice.  
“It's okay. Everything is okay now. You're safe.” Duskheart had a soft and soothing voice that reassured me. Everything's all right now. I’m safe. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up with a shove and realized that another cat was standing over me. Are they going to hurt me?   
“Come on Currentkit! Glowkit and I want to play with you.” I realized with a jolt that it wasn't a warrior looming over me, but Runningkit!  
“I was looking for you everywhere yesterday! I even went into a little cave with b-a-t-s” Excitement filled my voice as I totally forgot the fear I had felt the day before.  
“Well you're lucky! I've never been on a cool adventure like that.” Runningkit had a smirk of jealousy on his face. What if he gets mad at me then never talks to me again?   
“Well lets go play now!” Runningkit’s mew awoke me from my thoughts. We trotted out of the den and started looking for Glowkit.  
Runningkit went over to a yellow furred warrior, and mewed something to her. Runningkit nodded thanks and went back over to me.   
“What did that warrior say? Is Glowkit okay? Is she lost? What if something bad has happened to her!” I had been ranting about all the danger Glowkit could have been in that I didn't even hear Runningkit snickering.   
“F-first off!” He paused so he could calm down a little. “That was a medicine cat, not a warrior. And Glowkit, like always, is in the medicine cat den! She's so interested in those bat-brained herbs.”  
“What exactly is a medicine cat?” I pondered out loud.  
“A medicine cat heals other cats. That's it! Their jobs are so boring.” Runningkit started trotting off towards another crack in the wall. He slipped through the large crack and I followed.   
Surprisingly some sunlight was shining in the large den from a hole in the roof bringing down a small waterfall. It trickled down leaving a nice soothing sound. Almost falling asleep, I jerked myself up and saw Runningkit trotting over to two other cats.  
“There you are, Glowkit!” Runningkit gave a gentle nudge to a yellow tabby kit with sharp, yellow eyes and gray tipped ears.. “Can we go play now?”  
“Aw, Nightflower was showing me some herbs though!” Glowkit let out a sigh, said bye to Nightflower, who was a black she-cat with white splotches, and trotted out of the den.  
“I never got to play yet. So... what do you exactly do?” I asked. Runningkit’s eyes lit up mischievously. Suddenly he leaped up into the air, past Glowkit, who winced in pity, and landed right on top of me, hissing. Fear pulsed through me. Is he trying to kill me? I froze, looking wide eyed at him as he loomed over me.  
“Ugh, you are just like Glowkit! All you do is stare.” He sat up and licked his paw.   
“You didn’t even tell me what we were doing…” I grumbled, knowing that it wasn’t my fault but still feeling hot with embarrassment.   
“We are playing a game where we are each from different Clans.” I tilted my head. He sighed. “We are supposed to attack each other!”  
Clans?  
“Other Clans?” Confusion clouded my gaze. I knew that this was SheerClan from half-heard conversations while I slept, but I hadn't known that there were others.   
“You seriously don't know the other clans?” Runningkit looked at me with surprise.   
“There's three other clans.” Glowkit cut in sounding a lot more calm. “Marshclan, OceanClan, and FlightClan.” She gulped. “I've heard that Marshclan cats swim in ponds, and when you walk past they pull you under and drown you! And OceanClan cats live by a lake that has no end, and they swim in it!” My eyes widened with surprise and Glowkit added, “They do! And Flightclan cats hide in the trees and wait for the right moment to pounce on you from above!” She shuttered. Fear churned through me.   
“Oh please! I could easily take on those three clans. Sheerclan lives in caves, which provide us with enough food and give us tough paws. That makes us become super strong. We are the scariest Clan! They all fear us!” Runningkit lifted his head, eyes gleaming, looking admirable.   
Just then, paw steps were heard at the entrance of the cave. We heard murmuring of warriors. Runningkit’s eyes glittered excitedly. He rushed us over and pushed us behind a large rock, just as the warriors walked in.  
“Fangstar.” A warrior dipped his head to a large bulky looking cat. “We have found FlightClan warriors at the edge of our territory.” Fangstar, a white and gray tabby, flicked his tail as weird smelling cats were shoved forward.   
“I believe that they were prey-stealing.” A warrior growled.  
One of the strange cats fluffed out her fur and spat, “We only came over to get an herb!” She had a harsh tone.   
“And why did you need to come over to our territory to get it?” Fangstar mewed in a deep voice.   
“We ran out of it in our territory.” A tom spoke. “One of our cats is sick and needs it.” He stared wide-eyed at Fangstar. “May we have some?” He dipped his head to Fangstar.   
“Is Fangstar important?” I whispered.   
“Of course he is, bat-brain! He’s our leader.” Runningkit retorted. “Now be quiet! I want to listen.”  
“Follow me. We will discuss this in a more private place with my medicine cats.” Fangstar padded over to a rock pile at the edge of the cave. “Batwing, go fetch Juniperleaf and Nightflower.” We scrambled over behind the rockpile and hid there.   
“What is it, Fangstar?”Nightflower asked padding over with a bright colored she-cat that Runningkit had talked to before.  
“Thunderstripe and Robinscar were on our territory looking for an herb. Goldensong, Sharpedge, and Darkeye found them.” Fangstar narrowed his eyes. “Should we give them the herb they were looking for?”  
Plead shone in Thunderstripe’s eyes.   
“What is the sickness? What herb do you need?” The yellow she-cat with a seemingly burnt back leg, who I guessed was Juniperleaf, spoke up.  
“Our Clanmate…” Thunderstripe looked over at Robinscar and she slowly nodded. “Our Clanmate has red-cough.” Nightflower looked wide-eyed at Thunderstripe. “We don't have any catmint so we looked for it in your territory.”  
“Your clanmate needs treatment right away.” Nightflower exclaimed. “We will give you the herb.” I stared at Nightflower in surprise. Don't leaders make the decisions?   
“Well,” Juniperleaf told the FlightClan cats, “It isn't actually an herb you need. It's sap. Luckily we have that type of sap in our largest tree, the Oak of Stars.” Juniperleaf nodded to Nightflower and the FlightClan warriors. They all ran out of the tunnel.   
I pricked my ears. What will happen to the cat that has red-cough? Will they make it in time? That was a question that was never answered.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short. But, I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Chapter Two

“The first to get the moss-ball from one end of the cave to the other wins the game!” Runningkit announced the rules of the new game. “Currentkit, you start.” I grabbed the moss ball in my mouth and started to run.   
A few days have passed and I finally learned almost everything there was to know. Not really, mostly games…. But, I was really enjoying life in SheerClan. I wonder what else is out there. We had never been let out of the cave before, so I would usually go to the elders for stories of the outdoors.  
“I'm going to get you!” Runningkit hissed in a fun way.   
“Not if I get the moss-ball first!” Glowkit squealed. “All it takes is a little strategy and the correct timing.” Runningkit ran a little faster, just a few mouse-lengths behind me.   
“That's just boring! All you gotta do is run… then…” He pounced right on me. I toppled over and the moss ball fell out of my mouth. “You pounce!” He said, panting. But, as he was about to snatch up the ball Glowkit darted in, took the moss in her jaw, and started to run to the end of the cave so she would win.   
She snickered. “I told you! All I had to wait for was when you pounced on Currentkit so that I could steal the ball.”   
Runningkit just stood where he was, a little shocked, like me. “How?”  
“I found out that you were slowly gaining on Currentkit. I timed it perfectly! You pounced and then I knew that you would gloat, so that would give me enough time to snatch it.” Glowkit spat the moss-ball out and purred. “I win!” I had just realized that she reached the end of the cave. I wish that I was as smart as Glowkit! Compared to her, I'm a complete bat-brain!

 

“And that's all!” Goldensong finished. My pads were sore of walking around the whole system of cave tunnels. When Goldensong had said she would give us a tour, I never thought it would take so long! “Next time I'll show you kits how to climb some boulders and rock faces.” The black and gold she-cat purred and padded away.   
“Does anyone else have sore pads?” I mumbled.   
“Well, I could ask Nightflower for some dock leaves so I can put the juices on our pads.” Glowkit mewed. “Let’s see… Dock juice for sore pads, horsetail for infected wounds…” Glowkit mumbled all these herbs while she walked towards the medicine cat den. I felt dizzy by the time we got there, as Glowkit repeated even more herb names. How does she even know those? How can she remember them?

Glowkit walked into the medicine den, sorted through a pile of leaves, and took out very large ones.   
“Now, what do you think you're doing?” Juniperleaf asked from the entrance.   
“I was grabbing dock for our sore pads!” Glowkit boasted. “Nightflower told me about all these different herbs and it was so exciting! I think that I want to be a medicine cat.” Glowkit squeezed some juice onto my pads. She walked over to Runningkit and did the same. I looked over at Juniperleaf and uneasiness mixed with annoyance tipped her gaze.   
“I’m going to talk with Nightflower really quick.” She told us. “Don’t do anything rock-headed while I’m gone.” I padded toward the exit and saw Juniperleaf standing next to Nightflower in the shadows.   
“Why would you tell Glowkit about all of these herbs?” Juniperleaf’s darkened hiss made my fur prickle a little. “Now she wants to be a medicine cat apprentice!”  
“What's so bad about that?” Nightflower exclaimed. “Do you not like her?”  
“No, she’s fine. It's not that. It's just there can't three medicine cats.” Shock pulsed through me. But she has been dreaming of being a medicine cat forever!   
“I was a medicine cat apprentice when you and Humblewhisker were both medicine cats.” Nightflower said calmly.   
“That was because of the prophecy, rock-head! ´The flower of night will protect the sheer cliffs from falling.’ You were the flower of night. You became a medicine cat so you could heal everyone from the the Battle. We would've died if you weren't made medicine cat! But Glowkit can’t. She’s not in any special prophecies. It’s just like his unspoken rule that there can’t be more than two medicine cats.”   
I widened my eyes. This is too much… I started to back away into the medicine cat den where Runningkit and Glowkit were. Instead, I bumped into a lump of fur. It was Glowkit. I realized that Glowkit had listened to all of it. She lowered her ears and tail, eyes wide.  
“I… I… I won't become a medicine cat?” She suddenly looked around frantically as if something were lurking behind her. She narrowed her eyes at me and bolted out of the den. I stared at her feeling my heart break. Runningkit stared after her too.  
“Wait for me, Glowkit!” Runningkit yelped and ran off. I didn't know what to do. How can I comfort Glowkit? What if I make things even worse? I slowly padded out of the medicine cat den and went over to the nursery.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I padded out of the nursery with Glowkit dragging behind me. She looked like a sad lump of prey that was being dragged to the fresh-kill pile. Runningkit was already on top of the rock pile.   
“Don't worry, Glowkit. Playing will make you feel better!” I said cheerfully. We climbed to the top of the rocks and gazed around camp. I looked towards Glowkit ready to play but she was turned, looking longingly at the medicine cat den. Just as I was about to tell Glowkit that everything was okay, Juniperleaf and Nightflower bolted out of the den.   
Runningkit nodded towards me and Glowkit, signaling us to follow him. The medicine cats ran inside a cracked boulder that was Fangstar’s den. We snuck around towards the entrance and pricked our ears.   
“We were in Starclan, and Humblewhisker came to us.” Juniperleaf was murmuring.   
“He gave us a prophecy: In the time of need, the falcon and the current will find the the Old Ones, or all the clans are doomed,” Nightflower whispered. The word current made my fur spike up. Pfft, why would I be involved in a prophecy? Then Nightflower spoke again. “I think that current might mean Currentkit, but what about falcon? It couldn't be Falconpelt, could it? We would’ve gotten this prophecy way earlier if that was the case, right? And how could such a small kit as Currentkit go on a quest? What if she gets hurt?”   
“Well, I think that Currentkit is the correct choice.” Fangstar meowed. My eyes widened and I wanted to run out of the cave, but I forced myself to stay. “I have heard from last gathering that there is a kit in Marshclan called Falconkit. Maybe you should go see.”  
Runningkit pushed us back as the medicine cats walked out of the den. My littermates stared wide-eyed at me.   
“I’ll try to be back before moon-fall!” Nightflower yelped, and when she was gone, Runningkit spoke up.  
“Hmpf! I wish I was involved in some prophecy!” Runningkit whined.  
“Me too… Then I could probably be a medicine cat!” Glowkit glared at me. “You get the perfect life! You are even involved in that bat-brained prophecy! Why can't I be important? Why do you have to get everything? I hate you!” Anger flared in Glowkit’s eyes and she turned and ran.   
“Eh. She'll be back.” Runningkit mewed, but I could hear the slight worry in his voice. He quickly added, “She acts like she's a StarClan cat! Expecting to get that much respect.” Runningkit rolled his eyes, apparently having recovered from his jealousy and worry. “C’mon, let’s go play now! I'm tired of all this drama.” I nodded and ran after Runningkit, but I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. It wasn't my fault! Like Runningkit said, she expects to get respect. Maybe she thought that Starclan would've chosen her.

Runningkit pounced on me with a grin. “Leave Sheerclan alone, you cruel Marshclan warrior!” He put a paw to my chest so I couldn't get up.  
“I'll never surrender!” I squealed while thrashing around trying to escape. Suddenly I slipped free and pounced on Runningkit rolling him over. “Haha! Surrender your cave, and I'll let you go.” I had him pinned up against a rock.  
“This is Sheerclan territory!” He kicked with his hind legs and knocked me over. Before I could move he started hitting me softly. He reared up on his hind legs, ready to crash down on me. I squinted expecting to get knocked down.  
“Stop playing you two!” A queen, Moonpelt, scolded. Her soft white fur shone against the gray rock, and she had dazzling green eyes that were filled with amusement, and yet looked menacing at the same time. “Did you forget that you are going to practice your climbing today?” Before we could speak, she went on. “Glowkit is already there! I have been searching for you everywhere.” She sighed. “Follow me.” 

I had never been so close to the exit of the cave. I felt so excited. What does the outside world look like? Trees taller than the cave roof? Grass as green and soft as moss? I recalled the stories I had heard from the elders den. I padded closer towards the blinding light of the entrance, I saw two cat-like shapes.   
“Oh good! I was about to start the lesson.” I saw the yellow and black cat that I have seen around the caves. I heard that he was a popular warrior by driving a bobcat off the mountain. Houndclaw… I admired this warrior, and wanted to be just like him.  
I saw Glowkit sitting beside him and smiled at her. Glowkit quickly looked away. She can't stay mad at me forever… can she? “Well, follow me out kits, you are going to be amazed!”  
Houndclaw padded out of the cave with Glowkit trailing right behind him. I ran forward and let my eyes adjust to the light and saw a stretch of gray and brown boulders and stone. Shrubs poked out of the ground along with small bushes. Tufts of grass swayed with the breeze, and it seemed to stretch forever beyond the bright blue horizon. I let out a squeal of excitement. I ran forward a little more, and noticed the mountain sloped downwards, and saw the stone turn into patches of grass and trees. The elders said that some of the bark is as rough as stone!   
Runningkit stood beside me with his mouth dropped open. He turned around then let out a gasp of surprise. I turned to see what he could be looking at that could be as great as what we were seeing already. A gigantic stone with points that reached up to the clouds stood behind me. A patch of trees and grass shone on one side of the mountain and the other was a huge rocky slope. On one side a cascade of waterfalls crashed down the sharp edges. The water had formed a small pond with patches of grass and mossy boulders right next to the entrance of the cave. I was surprised to see some cats sunning themselves on a smooth slope. Some even perched right next to the waterfall to feel the mist in their fur. Right above the caves was a cliff that supposedly was the spot where Fangstar would have clan meetings.   
As I looked around, I realized in disbelief that I was already on the mountain. I had been living on the mountain this entire time.  
“And that is what we are going to climb today!” Houndclaw stated, chuckling from our expressions and amusement sparkling in his sky blue eyes.  
“All the way to the top?” Runningkit exclaimed.   
“Of course not! Getting to the top of that would take at least two sunrises. We are only going to climb to the Announcement Cliff.” Houndclaw looked up towards the place that Fangstar would speak. What if I fall? What if I can't make it up? Will I be useless to the Clan? Then the prophecy jumped into my mind. What if I can't fulfill the prophecy? I looked up towards the tip of the mountain and gulped. Can a warrior be scared?

Climbing up the mountain wasn't as hard as it seemed. There were some paths along the rocky slope that were actually carved from many moons from cats walking on them. Claw marks were edged into the rough stone. Houndclaw taught us the basics of climbing and told us that we just had to trust our eyes and paws. I was worried about getting sore pads but, the time in the caves must have made them hard. It felt as if I was gripping the stone.   
“This part is a little tricky.” Houndclaw told us. “You have to jump from rock to rock to get to the cliff. It is very steep, so remember what I taught you.”  
I crouched and with a powerful force I leaped up onto the first rock. With more confidence, I jumped to the other rocks easily. Glowkit and Runningkit were both right behind me. One more rock and then you're done. Just as I was about to jump I heard a crack! underneath me. I looked down with relief, and that it wasn't my rock. But then I looked down lower, and cold dread hit me. Glowkit’s rock was cracking! She looked up and down at the others. I felt her fear swarm around her as her rock cracked more. Some rock pieces fell down and hit the ground far below with a distant clatter. Glowkit tensed, with her fur sticking straight up.   
“Hurry, Glowkit! Jump!” Houndclaw hissed.   
“If you fall I'll catch you!” Runningkit mewed.  
“Jump up to me! I'll catch you by the scruff.” I yowled at the top of my lungs. Glowkit looked up at me, her eyes filled with fear. “I'll catch you!” I yelped again.  
Another crack made up Glowkit’s mind for her. She launched herself up at me, just as her rock crumbled beneath her. But, she couldn’t push off enough, and she fell short. I reached down as far as I could without falling myself, trying to grab her scruff. Glowkit squealed in terror as I missed her by a whisker. Houndclaw leaped down the rocks and tried to catch Glowkit. She was already falling too far. Houndclaw reached out with his paws. But Glowkit kept falling. Down and down. Fear rooted me to the stone. Runningkit had guilt shining in his eyes. Other cats around rushed towards the falling kit. With a thump she landed on the ground. Houndclaw and found an edge to climb onto so he wouldn’t hit the ground.   
Juniperleaf rushed out of the cave and lay beside Glowkits body. I jumped down as fast as I could with Runningkit close behind me. We reached Glowkit. She was covered in cuts, and her paws were smudged with some blood. Juniperleaf muttered something under her breath while looking up at the sky. Then, Juniperleaf bent very close to Glowkit, pressed her ear to Glowkit’s chest, and stayed still. A gasp of relief escaped the medicine cat, and she started applying herbs to the gashes. “Tormentil, poppy seeds, and some rush,” she muttered to herself.  
“Is she okay?” Runningkit wondered desperately. He still had a guilty look, and I could guess what he was thinking. We let Glowkit fall. I said I would catch her but I didn't. Runningkit said he would catch her, but he didn’t.   
“Glowkit is alive for now.” Juniperleaf hissed. “Unfortunately, it was a nasty fall, and she has very shallow breathing, but if you could give me space, I might be able to help her! Some chervil, I’d hate for it to get infected…”   
We backed away and stared at Glowkit. Other cats stared at her body lying there. So alone and helpless. I should have been there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glowkit's situation could be better


End file.
